The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Producing alternative forms of energy that do not rely upon fossil fuels continues to be an important goal for energy producers. Wind, solar and hydroelectric are important alternative energy sources. Osmotic power generation is another form of alternative energy production that has become more interesting lately. Osmotic power generation uses osmotic principles that occur across a semi-permeable membrane. When a low total dissolved solid (TDS) fluid such as river water is placed on one side of the membrane and a second higher total dissolved solid fluid such as sea water is placed on the second side of the membrane, flow through the membrane will continue until the amount of total dissolved solids on each side of the membrane have been equalized. That is, flow of low total dissolved solid fluid into the membrane increases the pressure across the membrane. The pressure across the membrane equals the difference in the osmotic pressure. To allow a flow to occur across the membrane, the pressure differential must be lower than the osmotic pressure. To obtain a reasonable flow rate, the pressure differential must be substantially less than the osmotic pressure.